Strange Ember
by RYoNyanko6669
Summary: Itasasu. before the massacre. Sasuke cant sleep at night and Itachi has to deal with him, as well as deal with his own strange thoughts.[discontinued]


Disclaimer: I Dont own Naruto, cuz if i did it would be named Itachi and Sasuke and there would be lots of eps with them, and every now and then Naruto or someone else would pop up (not the other way around. itachi! pop up more! Sasuke come back to the show damnit! whats the use of the best characters if they are GONE?). yep.

I know it takes me too long to update, but i jus got done with finals and all but now my computer with my other fic has been taken away... so... v.v. but hey now its time to stall and start another fic!

aha its about Itachi and Sasuke when they were younger and how Itachi has to deal with his recient strange thoughts.

k enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one: Rose Lip

Rain trickled on the Uchiha residence. It was the dead of night, but Itachi laid awake. Not caring to get any sleep, the young Uchiha stared at the ceiling. He was 12, a genius, and his body was tired from the missions that he endured at the ANBU headquarters. Every inch of him begged for sleep, but his mind defied it. If he fell asleep who knows what could happen, if Sasuke were to come into his room crying he knew he wouldn't wake up to be there for him... a flash illuminated the still room and a whimper was heard from a couple rooms down. Sasuke was still such a kid, but it was idiotic to think that he was still afraid of lightning. How was he going to be a ninja at that rate? Itachi balled his fist 'Its all mother and father's fault… for making it easy...' Another loud crack erupted from the sky, and the rain was like bullets. A tinge of pain swelled from the prodigy Uchiha's eyes to his head. As he cringed at the start of a migraine a knock barely audible broke through the static sound of the rain.

"Nii-san! NII-SAN!" Just like he had planned Sasuke was at his door, whining and crying from the loudness of the storm.

"What?" Itachi didn't mean for that to sound so cold, but it was the rain and he onslaught of his increasing headache that annoyed him more than anything. A little feeble hand opened the sliding door and Sasuke's little figured clumsily ran towards his brother's bed.

"Ne, Nii-san... it's really loud and I cant slee-"

"Why don't you go to father and mother's bed?" Another annoyed sentence came without intent as he sat up.

"... but ..." The little black haired boy slumped and took a step away from the bed. "I.. didn't think you would mind Nii-san... I know father would."

"Well what do-" Itachi was cut of from the strong lightning that seemed to hit nearby, the loud pound shook the house and Sasuke jumped into his big brothers bed out of fear.

"Kowaii..." Sasuke shivered and held onto Itachi, he held on as if his life depended on it. He sighed, but Sasuke couldn't hear it. The rain was pounding at the house, as if it were determined to break it down. Itachi looked at the little shivering form in his arms and saw something he hadn't noticed before. There was a cut from something on his lower lip. Itachi rubbed his fingers across it and the raven-haired boy whimpered.

"Who did this to you?" Concern stabbed at his chest; first his seven-year-old brother was still afraid of lightning, now someone was beating him up?

"Ah... that's nothing..."

"Sasuke..." Itachi ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, feeling the sweat and the trembling; he tried to calm him down. "Did someone hurt you? Or was it you're training?" He looked at his little Ototou who seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

"iie..." Another flash but this time it was followed by a growl in the sky. Sasuke buried himself in Itachi's arms. "Nande mou nai..." Those words were piercing the older brother's heart. Seeing Sasuke look so feeble was normal, but someone abusing him? Hopefully that wasn't the case, if someone dared to hurt Sasuke...

"Sasuke? What does mom do to make you feel better?" Itachi wondered, not knowing exactly how to be comforting.

"She puts some ointment where it hurts." Sasuke looked up at his brother; half expecting that Itachi was going to whip out something to relax the sting.

" I dont have any... demo..." The older Uchiha pulled Sasuke closer and briefly kissed the cut. Sasuke was so confused at his brother's sudden affection that he snapped his head up to see just what was going on in his older siblings face.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke was blushing, which was his oddity whenever Itachi did something. This time Sasuke was blushing so much that his lips were pinker than normal. At that moment Itachi couldn't help but kiss the blushed lips, deeper than anyone he had kissed before. It was still a slight touch, but it was longer, strangely longer. "...Nii...san.. nani?" Sasuke drew back, looking very concerned but his eyes were half opened, enjoying the show of affection.

"... Sasuke..." Itachi leaned in and whispered into the young boy's ear "we are brothers, you can tell me anything..." He wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy. Sasuke looked up again and stared.

"a..ano... Nii-san... ore wa... I ... I was training and ..." Sasuke lowered his head in defeat.

"ah.." It was ridiculous to think Sasuke wouldn't get injured while training, but why had he been so worried about Sasuke? "Sleep here if you want Ototou." Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead and laid down. Sasuke snuck into Itachi's arms and sighed.

"Oyasumi Nii-san..." he said so quietly. Itachi noticed that the rain had stop but Sasuke never let go. Itachi noticed that for the first time he felt content. Content with Sasuke there, in his arms; Itachi had someone to love and that someone loved him back.

xxxxxxx

End chapter one.

Yeah that was a really short chapter.. gomen! Im developing carpal tunnel or however you spell it and its painful to type. Ouch. Lol, either from typing or playing games. Aiiiie this fic is going to get deeper and stuff this is more like the prologue, but not really. Ah u get it.

Kowaii- means scared

Nande mou nai- nothing to worry about

Iie- no

Ore wa- I…

Oyasumi- 'night

Demo- but

Ne- hey or hmm

Yep that's all the ones I didn't include in my other fics I think.

Thankee and look forward to the next chapter soon. (knowing me probably next month or so…)


End file.
